Ice in the Stars
by Icestar0921
Summary: Looking exactly like a murderous leader has challenges. When the deceased Icestar offers to help Icefeather, she accepts without question, but when she finds a clanmate bleeding at her paws, she begins to question Icestar's motive and her own judgement.
1. Prologue

RainClan

Leader- Thunderstar- Fluffy, dark gray tom with amber eyes. Looks like he got struck by lightning.

Deputy- Slashclaw- Light ginger tabby with darker stripes that look similar to claw marks, green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Nightstripe- Jet black she-cat with a white chest and paws. Ice blue eyes.

Warriors-

Snowpelt- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Apprentice- Wingpaw<p>

Icestar- Creamy orange she-cat with ice blue eyes. Missing left ear, long scar runs from right ear to the base of her chin. Half of right eye is blood-red. Right foreleg is shredded and bare of fur. Former leader of RainClan.

Robintail- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Tabby striped. Icestar's daughter.

Sunstripe- Yellow tom with dark ginger stripes and yellow eyes.

Swiftblaze- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Spiderheart- Black tom with white ear tips and gray eyes.

Darkpool- Black-gray tom with blue eyes

Minnowheart- Black tom with white tail and gray eyes

Bramblefire- Brown and black striped tom with firey amber eyes  
>Apprentice- Stormpaw<p>

Aspenfall- Gray and white striped tom with green eyes

Dawnbreak- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
>Apprentice- Lightningpaw<p>

Figpool- Plain brown tom with green eyes

Orangefur- ginger she-cat with gray eyes

Hawktail- Brown and black striped tabby tom with gray eyes  
>Apprentice- Sorrelpaw<p>

Stickfur- Brown tom with amber eyes and a white chest and paws.

Blackpelt- Jet black tom with gray eyes and one white paw.  
>Apprentice- Pepperpaw<p>

Thornstorm- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Silvertail- White and silver tabby striped she-cat. Gray eyes  
>Apprentice- Icepaw<p>

Featherpelt- Long haired tan tom with orange eyes

Apprentices-

Wingpaw- Gray tom with a black stripe down his back. Gray eyes

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Sorrelpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

Lightningpaw- Black tom with jagged white stripes and yellow eyes

Pepperpaw- Red tom with green eyes

Icepaw- Creamy orange she-cat with blue eyes

The Rogues

Leader- Strike- Tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fighting Force-

Paramore- Black she-cat with ginger stripes and green eyes

Sky- Light brown, green eyes

Sunset- ginger and red she-cat, blue eyes

Thunderstorm- Gray tom, amber eyes

Snake- Gray and Black spotted tom, one blue eye, one green eye

Violet- Light gray she-cat, purple eyes

Ant- Brown and cream tom, green eyes

Hamlet- Red-gray tom, blue eyes

Cinnamon- Brown-red tom, green eyes

Nugget- Ginger she-cat, gray eyes

Comet- Dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Blackthorne- Black tom, green eyes

Phoenix- ginger tom, green eyes

Ember- red she-cat, blue eyes

Eclipse- Black and ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Ginger- ginger tom, green eyes

Ivy- silver tabby she-cat, gray eyes

Light- white tom, blue eyes

Stone- light red tom, blue eyes

Sun- ginger tom, gray eyes

Luna- Black and silver she-cat, green eyes

Star- Silver she-cat, green eyes

Berry- Cream she-cat, green eyes

Leo- Ginger tom, green eyes

Crow- Black tom, gray eyes

Lightning- Cream and black tom, green eyes

Black- Black tom, gray eyes

Claw- Brown and black tabby tom, green eyes

Leaf- brown and white she-cat, blue eyes

Kite- Cream she-cat, blue eyes

Stripe- Black and white tabby tom, yellow eyes

Lucky- ginger and white she-cat, amber eyes

Shine- Sleek gray she-cat, blue eyes

Dirt- brown tom, green eyes

Gravel- Gray tom, gray eyes

Flint- Gray tom, Gray eyes

Bite- Scarred brown tom, blue eyes

Dog- Dark brown tom, light blue eyes

Flame- Ginger tom, green eyes

Mold- Cream tom, Blue eyes

Sand- Light ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

* * *

><p><strong>The other clans (BreezeClan, DarkClan, CloudClan, PineClan, RedClan, SunClan, NightClan) are not featured until chapter 3. I will post the allegiances for those clans before chapter 3.<br>**

**The rogue group is not considered a clan, more of a... Think BloodClan. Not exactly a clan in that sense, more like really well organized rogues.**

**Please R&R- and for all the dummies out in the world...  
>R- Read<br>&- and  
>R- Review<strong>

**-Icestar0921 XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>**  
><strong>

"RainClan, attack!" Icestar surged forward at the command of Thunderstar. Her claws met the pelt of a silver and white she-cat. The cat swung around and lunged at her. Icestar dodged, whirled around, and slammed her head into the she-cat's side as she ran past, driving her into a tree on the edge of the clearing.

"Icefire!" A shocked gasp sounded behind Icestar.

Icestar whirled around and snarled in the newcomer's face. "That's Icestar to you!" The she-cat was black, with orange and yellow stripes. Cold blue eyes, a pink nose, and snarling teeth sat in a field of scars and wounds from past battles. _It can't be!_ _Nightfire. _"Nightfire." She spat. Echoing her thoughts.

"That's Paramore to you." She retorted, launching herself at her mother. Icestar dodged easily and raked her claws down Paramore's flank, feeling a bolt of satisfaction as blood filled her claw marks.

"The clan is better without you in it. In case you haven't noticed, I am the leader of RainClan."

"How did you pull that off? Did you need to kill any cats to gain your position as leader?" Paramore tossed the words over her shoulder.

"I have killed a lot in my lifetime, and I can kill again. I led RainClan to battle, and we always won." Icestar replied. "You betrayed RainClan."

"You don't have the strength to kill your own daughter."

"Wrong!" Icestar snarled. "I gave you life, and I can take it away just as easily, traitor."

"I think you're the traitor, running away and leaving RainClan to die." Paramore growled.

"Wrong again. My clan is everything to me, it practically broke me in two when I was exiled." Icestar launched herself at Paramore, snarling, and pinned her to a tree. "You don't deserve to live." The former RainClan warrior lashed out with her claws, catching Icestar on the shoulder.

"Go ahead. Kill me. See if I care." She coughed.

Icestar laughed. She lunged forward, but Paramore was ready, and wiggled out of Icestar's claws, landing several blows on the larger cat's head before springing out of reach.

Icestar growled in frustration and immediately leaped for Paramore. She tried to dodge, but Icestar was ready, digging her claws into the ground, she switched direction and sprang at Paramore again. She ducked several swipes and hooked Paramore's legs out from under her. Icestar sunk her claws into Paramore's chest and whispered in her ear. "Now you're just a thorn in my pelt. Let's end this."

"I couldn't agree more." Paramore tried to launch herself up at Icestar, but she jerked away before Paramore could sink her teeth into Icestar's throat. Thrusting Paramore back to the ground, Icestar used her other paw and slashed Paramore's throat, her claws digging deep into the weakening she-cat. Icestar stepped back and watched as the body's jerking movements slowed, then stopped. Satisfied, Icestar pushed off the ground, soaring above fighting cats, she landed on the closest rogue, a bright ginger tom, and raked his spine with her hind claws. He yowled and raced into the bushes. Two more took his place, snarling, they leaped on her. Icestar lashed out with her hind claws, catching one on the shoulder, he was flung violently into another rogue, and they both jumped on her. RainClan was badly outnumbered. _At the rate that cats are attacking me, I could be overpowered in several moments. _At that moment, more rogues charged across the clearing to jump on Icestar. Icestar turned to see Robintail lashing out with her claws to tear pawfuls of fur from the rogues. When her clawing had no effect, she jumped into the air, twisting around to squash her enemies under her broad shoulders. Icestar was brought to her senses by one rogue sinking her teeth into Icestar's shoulders. The others copied, holding her thrashing around in the mud. Icestar's screeches of fury turned to yowls of terror as more rogues clawed her pelt to shreds, leaving spots empty of fur, blood pouring out of the deep shoulder wounds the rogues had inflicted. Some of her skin hung ragged and torn.

"Icestar!" She heard Swiftblaze call for her. Swiftblaze's voice was filled with horror. "Flee! Get out of the clearing."

"No!" Icestar snarled. "I never back down from a fight." Icestar lashed out again and another rogue ran into the bushes. She turned and hooked a rogue in the throat.

The leader of the rogues, Strike, turned and gasped when he saw the dead rogue with my claws still in his throat. "Sky!" She yowled and raced forward towards Icestar. She leaped high into the air. Icestar looked frantically around for a way to dodge, but she was still swarming with rogues. She just had time to dig her claws into the throat of one of the cats before the she-cat landed on Icestar's back and twisted her head around to sink her teeth into Icestar's throat. Icestar wrenched herself from the she-cat's grip and stood shakily to her paws. She surveyed the clearing. Her gaze finally settled on Thunderstar. Icestar took a threatening step towards him and spat furiously.

"Fool!" Icestar's eyes stared into Thunderstar's. Blood bubbling at her throat, Icestar stepped back in fear as her eyes started to cloud over. Icestar stepped back and crumpled by the foot of a tree. Icestar was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Scarheart of DarkClan- Icestar was the leader of RainClan, but she was driven out by Orbwing/Orbstar. When the other clans realized Icestar was gone, they joined and created a series of attacks, thinning out RainClan's ranks... So after dealing with constant ambushes for several seasons, the leader, Thunderstar (Orbstar made Icestar's mistake, rushing into battle at the first hint of defiance from the other clan. The difference: Icestar rushed in prepared, while Orbstar rushed in and got himself killed) sent a party of four cats to search for Icestar. They found her, and they traveled back to RainClan with Icestar, and her daughter Robintail. FIRST REVIEWER! **

**Alright, on with the chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Swiftblaze lay next to Icestar's body. Her mother's body was cold, her blue eyes dull and staring, as cold and spiteful as when she was alive. Her friend, Sunstripe, padded up behind her and touched his nose to her flank. "I'm sorry. She was a noble warrior." His voice was smooth and soft, like the bubbling stream running by the camp. The sound calmed her. Swiftblaze pressed her nose into Icestar's pelt before standing up to face Sunstripe. His magnificent yellow eyes were sad.<p>

"She lived for a long time." Swiftblaze meowed, and pressed herself into Sunstripe's fur. "I know that all cats die sometime, but…"

"I know." Sunstripe pressed his muzzle into her shoulder. "Would you like to come to the den?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay here." She replied, looking up to gaze at the stars. _Icestar. Are you there? I hope you can hear me. _Swiftblaze settled herself beside her mother's body, hearing Sunstripe meow a reply before padding away to the warriors' den.

"Swiftblaze." Swiftblaze woke to see Bluestripe leaning over her. "It's time to take Icestar's body out for burial."

Swiftblaze stood. Her muscles screamed in protest from lying curled by Icestar's body all night. The elders, Dustfur, Bluestripe, and Goldenfur, gathered up Icestar's body and dragged it out of camp, her fluffy tail dragging in the dust.

Robintail padded up behind Swiftblaze, her ears and tail low. "I feel like I've failed her. By the time I realized that she was in trouble, it was too late."

Swiftblaze shook her head. "It's not your fault. What's RainClan going to do without her?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the clan will pull through."

"How sure?" Swiftblaze asked. "When Icestar was driven out, the other clans turned on us, we faced battle after battle, and each time, one clanmate would not return home."

"This failure will make the clan stronger. The clan survived before she was born right?" Robintail turned to her. "Icestar guarded the clan. She made sure we were safe during each battle, and every leaf-bare, but now it's time for the clan to take care of itself." Robintail didn't wait for a reply, but turned and padded solemnly away. _Perhaps this is StarClan's way of telling us that it's time to move on. _Swiftblaze backed towards the Warriors' Den after Robintail. Curling into her nest, Swiftblaze circled into her mossy nest and laid her head on her paws.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, I know. I can't promise that every chapter will be the same length.<strong>

**If I keep into it, I can put in 3-5 chapters a week.**

**R&R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.**

**~Icestar0921**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Icestar." The cats of StarClan meowed.<p>

Minnowstar shifted her paws. She padded forward. "Let me introduce you to the past leaders of RainClan."

"Rainstar." The gray freckled tom meowed. "I was murdered in cold blood."

"Jaystar." Another gray tom nodded at her before turning away. "I was chased off a cliff."

A bouncing ginger tom leaped out of the bushes. "Jumpstar. I was exiled on my ninth life and murdered the day of my exile."

"Birdstar." Meowed a ginger and white she-cat. "I inhaled too much smoke while saving a clan mate from a forest fire."

"Owlstar." A huge molted brown tom growled from the front row. "Green cough." His meow was curt.

"Tallstar." A long tailed ginger tom stared at Icestar. "I, uh… fell out of a tree." He looked down at his paws.

"Featherstar." Behind Icestar, a longhaired tom meowed. "The bought of green cough that killed me also killed my medicine cat."

"Brookstar." A blue-gray she-cat growled. "I drowned." Icestar's whiskers twitched. Brookstar snarled at Icestar.

"And you know me, Pepperstar, and Dawnstar. But there is another foolish leader to join us in these past moons." Minnowstar pointed with her tail to a dark pelted cat that brings up hateful memories. "Icestar, Here is your old friend, Orbstar."

Icestar bristled.

Kinkfur meowed something to her, but Icestar wasn't listening. Icestar stared around, gazing at all the warriors of StarClan. There! Playing in the river with Hazelthorn, is Runningkit. Lost, but not lost. And among the reed stems, a familiar tabby emerged. Entranced by the dark pelt, Icestar continued on. Two medicine cats beside the river were counting herbs, stressed expressions on their faces.

"What about them?" Icestar asked.

"Who? Firepool and Shadowberry? Those two can never seem to realize that injuries in StarClan are about as common as a three-legged, winged badger." Kinkfur meowed, staring at the two medicine cats before turning and trotting along a different path.

A young Icepelt lay in the sunshine on a warm rock.

"Follow me." Kinkfur ran forward to the base of a boulder pile and leaped up onto the first stone. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Icestar jumped up beside Kinkfur. "Are we going to the top?"

Kinkfur nodded and scrambled up to a small ledge. Icestar followed, launching herself over the tops of boulders.

"Icestar!" Icestar turned around and spotted Rainstar lying on a sun-warmed rock. "How are things working out? Do you like it here?"

"Yes, I feel very… calm." Icestar meowed thoughtfully. "And I have something to ask you."

"What? I can answer almost anything considering I'm one of the oldest cats in StarClan."

"Why was I allowed into StarClan?"

Rainstar stared steadily at her. "You may have murdered many cats, but you did not do it for ambition or revenge, you killed for the good of the clan. Also you had a prophecy."

"What?" Icestar was dumbfounded.

"Surely Minnowstar told you." Rainstar meowed. "She said that she told you. Did you not believe her? I get it. You don't know why it is your time to join StarClan. Well, the prophecy is, _A darkness will be averted, by the eldest daughter of the small cat. But beware; you must let her go before the clan is lost in ashes. _The darkness is the battle of eight. Mintpaw was the eldest until she died. The small cat is Minnowstar. Let her go means to give you away so that you would not know about the prophecy until Minnowstar told you. Lost in ashes referred to the fate of the original clans if the new clans drove them out or killed them. So it says you would save the original clans from darkness and that Minnowstar needed to let you go so that you would never know until she told you. Unfortunately, StarClan thought that you would be the leader of RainClan by the battle of eight." Rainstar meowed.

Icestar stared at her paws. "I'll see you later, Rainstar." He nodded and walked away. Icestar bounded up the remaining rocks to the top where Kinkfur was waiting.

"Did you have a nice talk?" She said.

Icestar nodded but said nothing.

"Alright. Look around. What do you see?"

Icestar looked up and gasped. Straight in front of her, Icestar saw a lush green- leaf forest stretching for a long way. And beyond that, tall, glittering, snow- capped mountains, all the way around, enclosing the valley. Icestar turned and looked behind her. Magnificent stone towers created arches and stone pathways as cats swarmed over the glowing red rocks, at the center of the forest lies a huge lake fed by a few bubbling streams and two pounding white-water rivers. Fish leaped out of the water and small litters of kits rolled playfully in the shallow waters. A dark shadow in the side of a mountain caught her eye. She stared into the depths, where a pair of cold gray eyes glared at the forest in hatred. The Dark Forest.

"StarClan." She whispered. "This is StarClan's hunting grounds." Icestar meowed more loudly. "And over there," She pointed over at the shadow in the mountain with her tail. "Is the Dark Forest."

"Very good." Kinkfur scanned the mountains. "This is StarClan. "Now enjoy yourself, have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Icefeather POV(Point of View) coming up. I just want to get the other cats' feelings straight in the beginning.<br>**

**R&R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.**

**~Icestar0921**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright. Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p><span>RainClan<span>-

Leader: Thunderstar  
>Deputy: Slashclaw<p>

NightClan-

Leader: Marshstar  
>Deputy: Darkclaw<p>

SkyClan-

Leader: Spottedstar  
>Deputy: Flowerheart<p>

DarkClan-

Leader: Streamstar  
>Deputy: Moonfall<p>

BreezeClan-

Leader: Lightstar  
>Deputy: Smoketail<p>

SunClan-

Leader: Pouncestar  
>Detuty: Featherclaw<p>

PineClan-

Leader: Twigstar  
>Deputy: Eaglefern<p>

CloudClan-

Leader: Moonstar  
>Deputy: Tangleclaw<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't put warriors because I was to lazy to think up names...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thunderstar shook his thick pelt and leaped up onto the tall rock in the clearing. On top of the rock, Pouncestar, Marshstar, and Spottedstar joined Thunderstar.<p>

"What's wrong?" Spottedstar asked. "You seem sad."

"You will find out." Thunderstar sighed. When Icestar revealed everything after she was brought back from exile he was furious. But with Icestar dead, he felt empty.

Streamstar, Twigstar, Lightstar, and Moonstar leaped onto the rock.

"Should I begin?" Lightstar asked.

Thunderstar straightened up. "I will." He meowed. Moonstar shrugged.

Streamstar yowled to signal the gathering to begin. Then he nodded at Thunderstar to begin.

Thunderstar swallowed nervously and stepped up to the edge of the rock. His heart pumping, he began, "With great sadness I announce that Icestar died two sunrises ago."

A sympathetic meow from Spottedstar encouraged him.

"Icestar was exiled from her leadership by RainClan's past leader, Orbstar. He believed that the only way for RainClan to have peace would be to exile Icestar. And I know that is not true because she was the only strong RainClan leader we have had in a long time. One moon ago, she returned. And two sunrises ago she helped her clan fend off an outside attack. She was overpowered by sheer numbers and killed. Minnowstar was her mother and started a fire that only Icestar could quench. But Pepperstar and Dawnstar's fatal leaderships spun the blaze out of her control and I know that between Orbstar and my leadership's, it will be a while before RainClan will fully recover from the blows done the length of Icestar's life and I ask for a one moon truce while I piece together The remains of my shattered clan." Thunderstar watched the reactions of the cats in the clearing.

"Should we accept?" Pouncestar meowed behind him.

"I think we should." Spottedstar said. "Did you know that Icestar was Thunderstar's mother?"

"Why should we?" Marshstar growled. "You have always been too fond of Thunderstar." Spottedstar flinched. "Just because a clan loses their leader doesn't mean they get to ask for peace."

"As much as I hate Marshstar, I have to agree that he is right. At least RainClan has a leader. And Thunderstar has nine lives, he can handle it." Sreamstar meowed, glaring at Marshstar. Spottedstar looked down at her paws self-consciously.

"We decline your offer of peace, Thunderstar. You have nine lives, and your clan should not fall apart at the death of an ancient leader." Twigstar hissed.

Thunderstar heard Icestar whisper in his ear. _Marshstar thinks you are weak. But he is wrong. And you are wrong aswell, RainClan is not weak. Spend some time in patrols and watch the battle training sessions. My clan is now your clan, and you must make use of your leadership. Watch the determination in RainClan. It will impress you. Suffering from leaderships lost in the sand have made them strong. Attack NightClan. You are ready. And when you do, I will be there, I will match you step for step._

Thunderstar dipped his head, his eyes cold. "Very well." He meowed, half to Icestar and half to the seven leaders standing behind him.

Thunderstar forced himself to sit through reports of deaths in battle and new warriors and new litters of kits. Thunderstar's whiskers twitched and he sought out Rosefur in the crowd of cats. Thunderstar stared at his mate, willing for her to see him. Thunderstar turned his head and was shocked for a moment when he caught the eye of Icefeather, an almost exact copy of Icestar, although she does not have the pelt coloring of Thunderstar or Rosefur, but the creamy orange pelt of Thunderstar's mother.

Spottedstar watched him shyly, in an uncomfortable way as he leaped down from the rock and made his way across the clearing, calling to RainClan as he plunged into the bushes and raced back to camp. _Icestar. If only you were here. _He thought as he sprinted through the forest to the camp. _Are you here? Don't leave me! _He screamed silently. Bursting into camp he shot across the clearing to his den.

Swiftblaze stared at him as he raced into camp. "Thunderstar, what's wrong?" Thunderstar ignored the warrior and sprinted into his den. As soon as he reached it, he collapsed into his nest and fell into sleep.

Thunderstar sat up, he was surrounded by a cold mist that swarmed him. Icestar's mocking laughter hit his ears. "Thunderstar, I _am_ here."

"I don't know what to do. Spottedstar is in love with me. Marshstar and Stonestar just aired an open invitation to war in front of the entire gathering. You would know what to do." Thunderstar collapsed on the dew-laden grass.

"I do know what to do, but I can't tell you. Part of being a clan leader is making decisions that will either benefit or destroy your clan. I can't make decisions for you." Icestar padded out of the mist.

"But, I can't."

Icestar's eyes flashed. "And why not?"

"I never started with the same amount of lives as the other RainClan leaders." He choked out.

"Orbstar had even less lives that you." Icestar replied. "But he was battle hungry." She thought for a moment. "I was battle hungry as well, but I was battle hungry and smart. He's…" She frowned. Thunderstar nodded.

"I get it." Thunderstar grinned at the memory of clumsy Orbstar leading RainClan to battle. "There isn't anything you can do?"

Icestar shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's out of my paws."

"Thank you." He choked out as Icestar began to fade.

"Here's an excuse to talk again. Battle plans. I'm never too old or too dead to discuss battle tactics." She whispered the words to Thunderstar before he was alone in the mist surrounded clearing.

Thunderstar jolted awake in his nest. Nightstripe was standing over him. "Are you okay?" She meowed. "You were meowing 'Icestar' in your sleep."

"I'm fine. Just a dream." Nightstripe nodded but said nothing.

Thunderstar padded out of his den and was greeted by all the apprentices staring at him hopefully. He pulled back in surprise as Icepaw reared up on her hind legs to look him in the eyes. "Slashclaw said we could be warriors today." Thunderstar groaned inwardly. _I've got to have a talk with Slashclaw. Who killed me and made him leader? _

Thunderstar swallowed nervously and stared back at Icepaw. "I'm not promising anything, but I don't see why not." Thunderstar thought back to the battle. He almost laughed at the thought of the apprentices attacking full grown cats from Strike's fighting force, attacking two to three cats twice their size. "Sure. I think you're all ready. I'll have to speak to your mentors about it though." Icepaw's eyes brightened. Thunderstar's fur bristled as he turned away.

The leaf-bare breeze picked up, bringing with it a voice. _She's not me. _Thunderstar didn't need to think hard to know who the voice belonged to. He resumed padding towards Slashclaw.

Something sharp hit him on the back of his head. He whirled around snarling. Thunderstar looked down. Before his paws laid a small thrush feather, but the feather was frozen. He snorted and sprinted across the clearing into the small storm shelter he and his warriors had built as a water-free area, due to all the snow and rain storms this leaf-bare.

"Slashclaw!" He called.

His deputy padded into the den. "Yes, Thunderstar?"

"Why did you tell those apprentices that they could be warriors today?" Thunderstar asked. "Last time I checked, I was still the leader of RainClan."

Slashclaw's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Thunderstar. They asked me before dawn patrol this morning and my patrol was waiting, and they would not leave me alone, so I said yes. They've been sitting outside of your den since my patrol left." Slashclaw meowed.

"Slashclaw?" Someone meowed.

"What, Snowpelt?" He called back.

"A hunting patrol scented fox by Fire River." Snowpelt called back.

Slashclaw spat in disgust before standing and disappearing back into the clearing. Thunderstar closed his eyes. _I have enough to deal with without my deputy keeping secrets from me._ He thought before padding out of the shelter to the pitifully small fresh-kill pile.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.<strong>

**~Icestar0921**


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but well, deal with it!**

* * *

><p>"We're finally going to be warriors!" Icepaw meowed, prancing around Stormpaw and Sorrelpaw.<p>

"Aren't you at least a little upset that Icestar was killed?" Sorrelpaw asked.

Icepaw stopped and sat down. "A little. It's not like I knew her."

Stormpaw snorted. "I understand that you only knew her for one moon, but really. You're named after her, you're her granddaughter. Sorrelpaw, Wingpaw, and I are just glad that we met the legendary RainClan warrior. Now you get to be related to her!"

"Icestar never seemed to care about family." Icepaw meowed. "She never paid any attention to me!"

Sorrelpaw looked over her shoulder at Thunderstar. "She had bigger things to worry about. She was on her last life, and she just killed Thunderstar's sister in that battle. Apparently, some she-cat called Nightfire." Sorrelpaw frowned. "She ran away for some reason seasons ago."

"Thunderstar's dead sister is none of your business." Icepaw whirled around. Wingpaw stood a tail length away, ears flattened. "He's shred us if her found out we were talking about that."

Icepaw sighed. "I guess we can't just pad up to Thunderstar and ask what happened."

Stormpaw shot her a glare. "Really? He'd shred us if found out we were speaking of it, he'd shred us _then_ use us for kit bedding if we went up to him and _asked_." He snarled.

"Hurry! Thunderstar's coming over!" Wingpaw pricked her ears up. "Er… Warrior names! What do you want your warrior name to be?"

"I want to be… Sorrelstorm." Sorrelpaw meowed.

Stormpaw laughed. "Help! It's raining bushes." Icepaw bit into her forepaw away to keep from laughing at her friend.

Wingpaw turned to Stormpaw. "Alright. What do you want to be?"

Stormpaw flicked an ear. "Stormheart."

Icepaw burst out laughing. "Maybe you should be Won't-Shut-Up-heart" Stormpaw shook his head and growled.

"Maybe you should be Won't-Shut-Up-nose." He grumbled back. "If you think you're so funny, what's _your _warrior name going to be." Stormpaw meowed louder.

"Maybe Icetail." Icepaw shrugged.

"I have an idea! Go sit in that snowdrift, then you can be Icetail." Stormpaw sneered.

"Good idea, but I'm not sure if Icetail suits me." Icepaw meowed.

"But you just said…" Stormpaw began, then shook his head. "Never mind."

"I've just talked to your mentors, they all say that you're ready to be warriors." Thunderstar said. He turned and padded away after a small nod.

"Look." Wingpaw meowed. Icepaw followed her gaze. Pepperpaw and Lightningpaw had just entered camp with their mentors, Hawktail and Blackpelt. Thunderstar had confronted them. Both apprentices looked ready to hunt nonstop for a moon. When Thunderstar was finished, they turned and charged across camp.

"Guess what!" Lightningpaw panted as they skidded to a stop.

"I know! Warrior ceremony." Sorrelpaw meowed.

"When?"

"Sunset." Sorrelpaw meowed. Lightningpaw glanced at the sky.

"Or… right now."

"Let all cats old enough to dive in the river join beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting!" Thunderstar yowled.

Icepaw raced for the bottom on the Highstone with Sorrelpaw on her tail. The rest of the clan slowly joined.

"One of the most important roles as clan leader is the making of new warriors. I, Thunderstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you in their turn. Icepaw, Pepperpaw, Lightningpaw, Stormpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Wingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Icepaw replied firmly.

"I do." Stormpaw and Sorrelpaw meowed in unison. All the other apprentices replied moments later.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior names, Lightningpaw, you will now be known as Lightningstripe. StarClan honors you independence and I welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan. Pepperpaw, you will now be known as Pepperleaf. StarClan honors your compassion towards others and I welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan. Icepaw, you will now be known as Icefeather. StarClan honors your ability to take a bad situation, and see the bright side, even in RainClan's darkest hour. I welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan. Sorrelpaw, you will now be known as Sorrelnose. StarClan honors your enthusiasm for any task and I welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan. Stormpaw, you will now be known as Stormclaw. StarClan honors your courage in battle and I welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan. Wingpaw, you will now be known as Wingbreeze." Icefeather's eyes gleamed.

"Lightningstripe! Pepperleaf! Icefeather! Sorrelnose! Stormclaw! Wingbreeze!" The clan cheered.

Suddenly, the cheering stopped as Thunderstar's gaze darkened. He turned from his place on the Highstone and stared alarmed at the black clouds above. The fur on his spine rose, her turned back to the crowd and with a flying leap, he launched himself off of the rock just as a jagged lightning bolt struck the place where the RainClan leader was standing a moment before. Turned his head in midair, Thunderstar yowled at how close he had come to losing a life. He hit the ground awkwardly, but managed to stay on his paws. Right where the lightning had hit the rock, stood a cat. Orange flames danced and flickered on it's pelt, blue eyes glowed in the lengthening shadows.

Some of the clan shot glances between the fire cat and Icefeather, but no comments could be heard.

The cat's flames cast threatening shadows on the dark trees behind her. The strange cat's voice rang through the camp, sounding like many voices rather that one. _A son is born from sun, shining light on hope and defeating the enemy that appears weak. _The cat glowed brighter then swirled into a puff of smoke, throwing the camp back into shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.<strong>

**~Icestar0921**


	6. Chapter 5

**Spottedstream- Thank you for reviewing! That's a good idea and you might see some of your suggestions in the later chapters. However, I already have plans for Icefeather's love life. I had written bits and pieces of Ice in the Stars so I just needed to fill in the gaps to post the "new" chapters. I wish I could make Stormclaw and Icefeather mates, but the way those characters interact with each other, it suggests arch enemies, not soon-to-be-mates. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors. If I did, Firestar would have died a long time ago.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>**

"What could this mean?" Thunderstar spat. "I hate prophecies!" Icefeather pressed herself farther into the stone outside of Thunderstar's den. The driving rain shooting into her pelt like shards of ice. Silverpelt was completely covered by storm clouds and the huge gusts of wind made it almost impossible for any cat to stay in the open for long without their pelt turning to stone.

"We need to break the prophecy up to understand it." Nightstripe meowed.

"And how will we do that?" Thunderstar spat.

"Maybe it has something to do with Icefeather, it _was_ her warrior ceremony." Slashclaw suggested.

"Don't forget that it wasn't just _her _warrior ceremony. Sorrelnose, Stormclaw, Wingbreeze, Pepperleaf, and Lightningstrike also had their warrior ceremonies with Icefeather." Thunderstar meowed calmly, but his voice still cracked with frustration.

"I know. I only said that because the prophecy messenger was obviously your mother, Thunderstar." Slashclaw said quickly.

"What does that have to do with Icefeather?" Thunderstar now sounded tired.

"Icefeather is practically a copy of Icestar! I know you see her in your daughter." Slashclaw meowed. From inside the den, there came the sound of claws on stone, then blood hitting the floor of Thunderstar's den. _Rosepelt must be in there. _Icefeather thought. Thunderstar would never strike his deputy.

"We are done with this for now." Thunderstar growled. Everyone out." Almost squeaking like a mouse when she landed on a bramble, Icefeather launched herself off of the ledge in front of Thunderstar's den just as Nightstripe padded out of the den. _At least it's a little more sheltered down here._

"What are you doing?"

Icefeather whipped around. Stormclaw was staring at her through some ferns. "What are _you_ doing?" She retorted.

"I asked you first." Stormclaw meowed.

Icefeather stared at him a moment then sighed. "I was listening to the debate about the prophecy." She admitted.

Stormclaw nodded in approval. "I was doing the same."

"You were?" Icefeather meowed through a mouthful of leaves. He nodded.

Spitting out the leaves, Icefeather lowered her voice, "We've got to get out of here before we're caught."

"Let all cats old enough to dive in the river join beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting!" Thunderstar called. When the whole clan had gathered, he began. "Tomorrow, I will be going to the StarStream to ask StarClan's guidance on our newest… problem. Slashclaw is in charge while I'm gone. Lets hope there's no battles, ambushes, deaths, storms, diseases, murders, fire, flood, dogs, runaway apprentices, traitors-"

"Thunderstar!" Hawktail spat. Thunderstar's head snapped around.

"Sorry." He muttered then jumped off of the Highstone. "Icefeather, Stormclaw, can I speak with you in my den?" He turned and padded around to the back of the Highstone and disappeared. Icefeather looked to Stormclaw, shrugged, then followed.

When they entered the den, Thunderstar was sitting in his nest with his tail curled around his paws, rage smoldering in his yellow eyes. When Icefeather looked into the depths, she immediately knew that he had caught them eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out. Stormclaw shot her a look that said, _We could have come up with an excuse and gotten out of here with our pelts!_

"Why?" Icefeather was shocked. She expected the first word her father said to be scolding.

"I had a feeling the prophecy had something to do with me." Icefeather meowed clearly.

"So your were curious about it?" Thunderstar cocked his head.

"Err… Yes."

Thunderstar nodded. "Rightfully so." He sighed, studying the two warriors for a few moments. "Under different circumstances, I would have put you both on apprentice duties for a moon, regardless of shared blood." Thunderstar stared at Icefeather pointedly. "But, this time, I will let you off with a warning. If I catch you snooping in other cat's business again, you won't be so lucky. Now go." Icefeather dipped her head respectfully and backed out of the den behind Stormclaw. The rain had started easing off, allowing the cats stranded under trees to dart quickly for their dens. Icefeather snatched a mouse fresh-kill pile before streaking into the warriors' den.

Icefeather snapped awake to a high screeching in the distance. In an instant she was at the entrance to the den with ears pricked. The sun was barely up, the first sharp rays reaching up the horizon.

Darting back into the warriors' den, she shook Spiderheart awake. "Where's Thunderstar?" She asked.

"He left before dawn with Nightstripe, Robintail, Hawktail, and Dawnbreak." He muttered before resting his head back down into the moss. Icefeather shook him awake again.

"I think the camp is going to be attacked. I hear screeching in the distance." Icefeather snapped. Spiderheart leaped to his paws, awake in an instant. "It will take them awhile to reach the camp, but we'll have just enough time to prepare. Wake the other warriors, I'm going to warn the queens and elders." Icefeather turned and slipped quietly out of the den.

"Move to the nursery." She meowed once she was in the elders' den. Icefeather didn't stick around to explain why, just turned and plunged back into the clearing.

The elder's had just entered the nursery when a large group of DarkClan and BreezeClan warriors poured into camp. The two lines of opponents stared at each for a few moments. Icefeather turned to Sorrelnose.

"Go find the dawn patrol along the RedClan border." Sorrelnose flashed her a don't-tell-me-what-to-do look, but soon realized that this wasn't the time to argue. Just as Sorrelnose slipped unnoticed out of the clearing, The DarkClan lines lunged forward. Icefeather found herself face to face with Leafclaw and Darktail. Unsheathing her claws, Icefeather aimed a series of swipes at Leafclaw's face, while doing her best do duck under Darktail's swift and strong paws. After catching Leafclaw under the nose, Icefeather flipped and spun backwards, skidding under Darktail's belly, and sweeping his paws out from under him. Using her tail for balance, she stood on her hind legs on top of Darktail to resume swiping madly at Leafclaw. Darktail laughed and stood up, lightly shaking Icefeather off of his back.

"You'll have to do better than that, kit." Darktail spat. As he lunged for her, Icefeather ducked and came face-to-face with Leafclaw. She turned at the last moment to avoid a collision with her claws, but Leafclaw managed to rake her claws down Icefeather's flank. The blow caused Icefeather to loose her balance and tumble onto her back.

Darktail was on her before she could say "mouse". She struggled underneath him, flailing her paws around until she had then sense to stop. As she lay there panting, pinned by Darktail, suddenly the weight disappeared with a flash of orange, and a very confused Darktail was on the other side of the clearing, struggling beneath several cats obstructed from Icefeather's view. Suddenly, all the cats fled, including the newcomers. As quickly as they had come, the battling cats were gone. Leaving a clearing full of shocked and wounded RainClan cats.

"Let all cats old enough to dive in the river join beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting." Thunderstar called. Icefeather padded into camp with her jaws clamped around a rabbit. "I have returned from the StarStream."He announced.

"What did StarClan say about the prophecy?" Bramblefire asked.

"I got no helpful information except that we weren't told the whole prophecy." Thunderstar looked like he was choking. Icefeather let the rabbit fall from her mouth. _What? There's more? Like we don't have enough to worry about now! _Icefeather turned and stared at her healing battle wounds from this morning.

"What's the second half?" Silvertail spoke up through all the confusion.

"The whole prophecy is: _A son is born from sun, shining light on hope, defeating the enemy that appears weak, and rising three fallen warriors that will lead the way only at the price of a life."_

* * *

><p><strong>What character is your favorite so far?<br>**

**R&R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.**

**~Icestar0921**


	7. Chapter 6

**During this chapter, the plot starts to take effect.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors. If I did, Firestar would have died a long time ago.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

Icefeather padded up to the base of the rock for the day's patrols. Thunderstar stood beside his deputy pressing his muzzle into Rosefur's shoulder. He looked up just as Icefeather approached. Mixed feelings of shock, anger, and a hint of sadness showed in her father's eyes, then it cleared as he recognized his daughter. Rosefur turned to him and raked her claws across her mate's muzzle. Not waiting for Slashclaw to assign her to a patrol, she whipped around and raced out of camp.

"Icefeather! Wait!" Icefeather heard Thunderstar calling out to her from the camp entrance. Being an exact copy of Icestar, the legendary RainClan leader, was both a blessing and a curse. Some cats gave her respect because they believed she was the reincarnation of Icestar, or because they were too shocked by her appearance to do anything but bow down and hope I don't kill them. Icefeather launched herself up a tree and collapsed near a fork in the branches, sobbing.

At some point she must have dozed off because she woke and she was standing in the middle of a gleaming forest at the peak of green-leaf. Cats buzzed around her, but Icefeather could not make out any specific cats. She padded to the edge of a pool and looked in. Orange pelt, blue eyes, she sighed and started to back away from the pool. But a new sight stopped her. Another cat had looked into the other side of the puddle. Orange pelt, blue eyes. But wait, scars crossed the newcomer's fur. Icefeather looked up at the cat, but she stood with her head down.

"You know, it's funny how life works, isn't it?" The orange cat looked up. One ear was torn, a long scar ran through one of her eyes. The cat's name came to Icefeather. _Icestar. _Icefeather's shock must show on her face, because Icestar curled her lips at her granddaughter and snarled. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Icestar laughed coldly and turned towards the trees

"You're Icestar." Icefeather couldn't believe it.

Icestar glared at her. "Yes, and that's a tree, and that's a rock. Are we done here?" Icefeather knew that Icestar was known for a sharp tongue as well as her battle strengths.

"No, we are not done here. What do you want from me?" Icefeather shrank back against a tree in fear that Icestar would claw her.

"What do _you _want from me?" Icestar meowed.

"I'm not sure."

Icestar paced forward and pressed one paw against the tree that Icefeather was cowering on. "_I _know what you want. It's Thunderstar. Isn't it?"

Icefeather opened her jaws to object, but closed them quickly. She wasn't going to lie to Icestar about her son. "He looks at me, and all he sees is you."

"He sees me. A vicious, blood-thirsty, murderer." Icestar spat. "But he also sees his mother. There are stories about me, Icefeather. Many stories, most of them used in the clan nursery to get mischievous kits to behave. They say, 'If you don't behave, Icestar will come and get you!'" She snorted. "Worthless. I'd rather chew fox dung than harm helpless kits. I'm not that heartless!"

Icefeather stared at her. _Icestar is crazy! _

"I can give you what you want most. That fool Thunderstar will see you as his daughter, and not a dead, long-forgotten, murderer." She hissed, looking into Icefeather's eyes. "Do you accept?"

"You are not long forgotten. Your memories and stories will be told in the clans for generations." Icefeather meowed. "Why is Thunderstar a fool?"

Icestar laughed as if the question was a joke. "How was I acting before the battle?" Icefeather searched her memory before the battle, gathering every detail about the leader.

"Distant. You always left camp without telling anyone where you were going, and you wouldn't return until well past moonhigh. Then you would sleep to sunhigh and refuse when one of the apprentices offered you prey."

Icestar nodded approvingly. "Moons before the battle, I received a dream from StarClan."

"They… told you of your death." Icefeather finished, staring up at Icestar in disbelief.

"I did everything in my power to cheat death. But at the moment when Strike leaped at me, I froze, paralyzed by fear as my life flashed before my eyes." Icestar lowered her gaze. "I had managed to cheat death the whole time of my exile, from the point that StarClan called me. I had defended my final life carefully. But with the knowledge that I had never been beaten in a battle before got the best of me. The one battle I let my guard down is when they got me. At first, I didn't want to go, I turned and walked away from Minnowstar and Dawnstar when they came to retrieve me, but something in the tone of their voices called me back."

"Do you feel any more relaxed since you joined StarClan?" Icefeather asked.

"I'll admit that the edge has been taken off of my anger, and I'd be more willing to talk rather than fight then before." Icestar meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. Why is Thunderstar a fool?"

"All in time. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright. When will you train me? I have warrior duties during the day." Icefeather lowered her gaze.

"At night." Icestar answered simply. _At night? _

Icefeather raised her head to stare at Icestar. "Fine."

Icestar stared back at Icefeather through narrowed eyes. "Excellent. I will see you tonight." The leader began to fade and the forest followed until all Icefeather could see was glowing blue eyes.

When Icefeather returned to camp, she held several skinny pieces of leaf-fall prey in her jaws. Thunderstar met her inside the entrance, worry glinting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He meowed. "Just because you look like Icestar, doesn't mean I get to treat you like Icestar."

Her mouth full of prey, it gave her an excuse to not answer. She just nodded and padded away. Her pelt burned with excitement about her training session with Icestar tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.<strong>

**~Icestar0921**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

"Stretch your claws!" Icestar spat. "Reach for the mouse!" Icestar crouched on the lowest branch of a willow, with a mouse pinned by its tail hanging several tail lengths over Icefeather's head. Outside the long, flowing tresses, cats were crowded around an unseen object.

"What's going on out there?" Icefeather asked.

Icestar flicked her eyes up, then let the mouse fall to the ground beside Icefeather. "StarClan meeting." Be here tomorrow night.

Icefeather opened her jaws to reply, but Icestar was gone.

"Icefeather!" A paw jabbed in to her side and she snapped awake. "Were you planning to sleep all day?" Hawktail was glaring at her, although beneath the grumpiness, amusment brightened his blue gaze.

Icefeather, pondering over the StarClan meeting, didn't reply and thoughtfully made her way into the clearing. The fresh-kill pile had been reduced to a skinny mouse and a small bird of some sort.

Sighing, she chose the mouse and sat down outside the nursery to eat. Several tail lengths away, Orangefur was talking to her kits, who were going exploring for the first time. "Now, you need to be good, or Icestar will come and get you." The kits nodded seriously before scampering off.

Ears burning with fury, she abandoned her mouse and rose to her full height, towering above Orangefur. "That's not true! Icestar would rather chew fox-dung than hurt harmless kits." She spat. Orangefur shrank back as Icefeather's icey blue eyes bored into her own dull green ones.

Orangefur's pelt bristled along her spine. "And how would you know?" She challenged.

Icefeather's blood ran cold. Once again, she had gotten herself trapped. "Errm… Icestar was heartless, but even she recognizes the importance of kits in a clan." Icefeather stuttered.

Orangefur studied her for a moment, but seemed to accept her answer. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She meowed cautiously.

Icefeather dipped her head to the queen and backed away.

She skirted the camp, about to explode with embarrassment. When she reached the entrance, she darted into the forest to hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter was short. But that's just part of my master plan. *Grins Evil-y* <strong>

**Here's the deal. The next chapter is important to the story and has action in it... It's already typed, but I won't upload it unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter.**

**~Icestar0921**


	9. Chapter 8

**Whatever, 4 reviews is good enough. I'm tired of waiting. **

**Moving to Mars- Well, fine. If you want to be _that_ way. :(**

**Amber Angelina Lilac-  Awe! Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Snowpawsimyname- Your wish is my command... XD Chapter 8 ahoy!  
><strong>

**Horse8910- Thanks! XD  
><strong>

**Here's the exciting chapter I promised.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Icefeather closed her eyes, hoping to wake in another training session with Icestar. It had been three moons since Icefeather agreed to train with Icestar. Several times she had narrowly escaped with Thunderstar whenever she accidentally used one of Icestar's battle moves or blurted out Icestar's opinions on random cats and places.

Icefeather sat up in a small clearing filled with other cats. Some from other clans, and some from RainClan.

"You too." A dreaming Thornstorm padded up behind her.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Supposed to be training with Clawstar." The warrior narrowed his eyes, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Supposed to be training."

"With who?"

Icefeather gazed proudly at him. "Icestar."

Thornstorm's eyes widened in disbelief. "_The_ Icestar?"

Icefeather nodded numbly.

Thornstorm paused. "Don't you think it's a little ironic?"

"What?" Icefeather darted over to him, glaring.

"You're Icestar's granddaughter. And you look alike…" He broke off at Icefeather's growl.  
>"Do you have a problem with that?" Icefeather stared at him suspiciously. Thornstorm looked at his paws.<p>

"No, no." He meowed quickly. "Lets go find Icestar and Clawstar." Icefeather nodded her head slowly and padded into the bushes. By the time they came to another clearing, all the other warriors had disappeared.

Icefeather spotted a faint light up ahead. "What's that?" She asked Thornstorm.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." He raced ahead and Icefeather followed. They emerged into a hollow. In the center of the hollow was a pool that was sunk down into the ground, and on little ledges built into the cliffs, sat all the great warriors that have passed.

Icestar turned and stared at then coldly. The look in her eyes told Icefeather that she had heard the whole conversation. "Thornstorm, Icefeather, so nice of you to join us." Lakemoss, an ancient PineClan warrior, stared at them mockingly. "Well, are you going to stand there all day, or join in with the meeting?" Icestar hissed.

"Sorry Icestar." Icefeather muttered and trudged down a path to a ledge that Icestar stood bristling on.

"You need to go easier on your apprentice, Icestar." A small, light tabby she-cat meowed.

Icestar glared at her. "Shut up, Minnowstar. 'You learn from your mistakes' is how I train Icefeather. You can train Spiderheart any way you want."

Spiderheart stepped forward. "I think I have a solution. I can battle Icefeather."

Thornstorm gasped from beside a battle scarred brown tom to Icefeather's right. She turned and snarled at Thornstorm. "I can fight my own battles." Icestar's eyes glowed coldly.

Icestar addressed Spiderheart and snarled. "Icefeather would love to." Icestar tapped the water in the pool, sending out small ripples.

Spiderheart jumped out onto the water after all the ripples had disappeared. Icefeather waited for him to disappear under the surface, but he landed lightly and padded to the center of the pool. "Claws out." Icestar hissed at Icefeather, then shoved her out onto the pool. Icefeather's paws made shallow ripples as she padded across the pond to Spiderheart.

"I don't want to fight you." Icefeather meowed. "I could seriously hurt you."

His eyes flashed with anger. He padded back a few paces, then leaped at Icefeather. She dodged, and as he came down in the spot she had been moments before, she raked her claws down his shoulder. Blood welled in the claw marks, and Icefeather winced. Minnowstar leaned forward out over the pool and watched as he leaped again, and Icefeather met him in mid-air, slamming him back down onto the pool and clawing his belly over and over again.

"Enough." Minnowstar called.

"What? Are you scared that Spiderheart will loose? Wait. He just did!" Icestar sat back on her haunches laughing. Spiderheart's blood was slowly staining the pool red, and he stumbled around and collapsed. His dark shape wavered and disappeared. Angrily, Minnowstar swiped her tail over the surface of the pool, making it liquid again, with Icefeather still on it. Icestar launched herself onto Icefeather, tackling her when the ripples had almost reached her. Icefeather faded out of the scene, then appeared several moments later, beside Icestar, back on her ledge, dry. Icestar had wrapped her tail around her paws calmly, while across the pool, Minnowstar bristled with fury.

Icefeather was stiff with horror. _What has Icestar trained me to be? Didn't she say that she would help me be less like her? I'm turning into Icestar! That's going to make my problem worse! I'll confront her at the next training session. _Icefeather decided, satisfied.

"Stop! We came here to discuss training." Lakemoss growled. Her apprentice, Cherrypaw, sat beside her, staring in horror at Icefeather as she licked the blood from her claws.

"Well I think we know how Spiderheart and Icefeather's training is." Clawstar spoke up. He looked at the sky. The first traces of dawn were beginning to seep across the sky. "We wasted time on that stupid battle." He hissed. "Icestar, you don't need to prove you mentoring skills to StarClan by making your apprentice shred her own clanmate!" Icestar spat furiously and turned away from Clawstar. Several moments later, the dream grew fuzzy and faded to darkness.

Icefeather sat up in her nest and peered through the dark den to Spiderheart's sleeping form. Spiderheart slept in his nest, soft black pelt ruffled with sleep, and not a trace of blood on it.

"Thank you StarClan." She whispered under her breath. _What have I become?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>R&amp;R- Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters.<strong>**

**~Icestar0921**


End file.
